


Falling Away With You

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, Regeneration, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is only one way out of life. Unless you are a Time Lord.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Falling Away With You

**Author's Note:**

> Am I sure where this came from? No.  
> Would I write it again? Probably.

“I...trusted...you…”

Through the smog and ash, through raging fires, a broken voice called out. Each syllable was punctuated with sharp coughs and scattered wheezing, once harmonic vocals burnt to a discordant mess. Brown eyes painfully peeled themselves away from the cluster of red and gold moons peaking through the concrete wreckage, turning towards a figure off-side. Darkened in the lightless void, barely recognisable, they shifted. Another noise, a laugh or a hum, followed suit. 

“Told you. Rule one...the Doctor lies.”

Blowing singed and blackened hair from her face with a bitten huff, the Doctor turned her attention towards Yaz. Both of them were considerably worse for wear, burnt and bloody, scratched and scathed. How they were even talking was a miracle in and of itself. And yet there they were - against all the odds. Thousands of lives had been saved, and even though the Doctor had sworn off grand gestures…one more couldn't possibly have hurt. Except it had done. More than she had bargained for. Yasmin Khan has seen through her lies, her false hope and faux enthusiasm, and charged headlong into the fray with her. 

And look where it had gotten them. 

“I wasn't...gonna let you go...alone. I promised...to always be with you.”

Hoarse laughter turned into a coughing fit as the Doctor tried rolling onto her side to reached for the charred digits of Yaz’s hand. She couldn't feel a thing, nothing at all, relying on sight alone to prove she had reached her target. 

“I promised...to keep you safe. And look where that got me. I failed you.”

Yaz’s head fell back against the concrete pillar, the barest hints of a smile on red-raw flesh. With all the strength she could muster, she squeezed the Doctor’s hand, watched her as she moved agonisingly slow to sit upright alongside her. Parts of her coat were still smouldering, untameable in the wreckage around them, sending tiny embers across her rainbow striped shirt.

“No. You didn't.”

When their eyes met again, Yaz could see the familiar golden spirals dancing under the Doctor’s skin. They ghosted over her hand, trailed through her veins, brought calm to her raging heart. She knew all too well what they meant. Time was running out, life was fading away, slipping through her fingers like the sands of time. 

“I can't stop it Yaz...there’s too much damage here...I’m sorry.”

Tilting her head towards the Doctor, taking a look at the oldest eyes she had ever seen, Yaz knew then and there what decision needed to be made. Biting back the pain, she levered herself with a broken arm until her forehead came to rest against the Doctor’s own. As she closed her eyes, let her blistered lips come to rest against those of the Time Lord, she felt her whole world erupt hotter than the solar flare that almost claimed her. 

_ 'I'm with you...whatever happens.’ _

Amongst the smog and ashes, through raging fires and blinding gold, the Doctor was reborn. Alone. 


End file.
